Love By Chance
by Bohemian Anne
Summary: After several years apart, a modern day Jack and Rose meet again.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

June 5, 2001

Rose DeWitt-Bukater looked at her watch as she ran through the airport terminal. She had five minutes to make it to her airplane. If she missed her flight she'd never make it home to see her mother, not that it would be a true disappointment in her eyes. Her mother's eyes were a different story. Oh well, no time to think of that. Have to get to the gate.

"This is the final boarding call for Flight 517 to Philadelphia..."

Rose paused as she got in the line to board the plane before digging into the back pocket of her jeans to pull out her boarding pass. She was still slightly out of breath as she smiled and handed her pass to the attendant. As she stepped into the airplane's cabin she let out a sigh of relief. She moved back toward the coach section, looking for her seat. She found it, regretfully an aisle seat right beside a man about her age with blonde hair.

"Hello," she said to him as she sat down.

He turned to look at her. "Hello..."

After setting her purse on the floor, Rose turned to look at the man she would be sitting beside for the duration of the flight. "Oh, my gosh! Jack Dawson, I can't believe it's you!"

"Rose DeWitt-Bukater! You were the last person I was expecting to see on a flight from San Francisco to Philadelphia!"

"Same here," she said with a huge grin on her face. "I can't believe this! It's been years since I've seen you. Wasn't it on graduation?"

"Yeah, it was. My parents dragged me away after that. I tried to get in touch with you after that but I lost your address and I couldn't remember your phone number."

"No problem. Same with me, though I think my mother threw them away so I couldn't keep in touch with you. She never liked you. She always wanted me to date Caledon Hockley, but there was something about that guy I never liked."

"I still remember your mother's eyes every time I came over to your house. Like ice." Jack thought for a moment. "You know, I heard from someone that Cal is in jail for abusing his wife or something like that."

"Doesn't surprise me that he was already married and that he abused his wife. Seems to me that jail is where he belongs."

"Yeah," Jack replied. "So, do you live in San Francisco?"

"Yeah, I live and work here. How about you?"

"I do too. I almost can't believe we never ran into each other before!"

"It's pretty amazing," she replied with a slight smile.

Suddenly the captain came over the loud speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Sorry about the delay, but we will be getting on our way. Please turn your full attention to the flight attendants as they demonstrate how to use the safety devices in the plane. Thank you."

Jack and Rose smiled at each other, then looked forward to the flight attendant.

Some time later...

"Rose, when you said I would spend my life drawing, you weren't kidding. Getting that job at Brown's Advertising has done me a world of good. I can do what I enjoy all the time and get paid good money for it."

"And when you said I would spend my life with my fingers glued to a computer keyboard, you were right. I work for the San Francisco Times as a journalist. Well, not really. I just design the layout for the paper and send it to print. I like it and the money's not really bad either."

"Rose," Jack said a few minutes later, turning toward Rose. "I really regret how our relationship ended up. I do. I really loved you and to be honest I can't say I ever stopped."

"Jack," Rose said, slightly shocked. "I don't know what to say. I never would have even thought you would have feelings for me after all this time." She laid her hand on his. "I can honestly say I feel the same way you do, Jack. It was just a weird feeling I had when we were going in high school. That we belonged together."

"Yeah, I had the same feeling. I should have told you about it. I mean you honestly can't believe how heartbroken I was when we left and when I discovered I had lost my last connection to you. I moped until my parents threatened to do something drastic to snap me out of it."

"Yeah, I was so upset, too. Mother tried to set me up with Cal to make me feel better, but he tried to feel me up that night and he ended up getting a cup of coffee in his pants." Rose grinned evilly.

"I would have loved to have seen that. I bet you loved doing it."

She leaned closer to him. "Oh, you know it. Almost as much as I love doing this..." She closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him, the same fire that had fueled their passion when they were in high school rushing back at that instant. Rose ran her hand up Jack's chest to rest on his cheek as Jack's hand ran from her cheek to run through her fiery curly red hair.

"Can I get you something to...oh my..."

Jack and Rose pulled apart to look up, smiling sheepishly at the flight attendant. It would be a long flight.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Ruth DeWitt-Bukater stood in the Philadelphia airport, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Rose's flight was five minutes late and she was becoming more annoyed by the second. What could be the problem? Just a slight delay, nothing to worry about. She noticed the plane taxiing in out of the corner of her eye. Finally. She could get Rose then get back to work.

She stood watching and waiting to see Rose emerge from the exit of the plane by herself so that they could rush off for her luggage. Much to her surprise, she walked out holding hands with a blonde-haired man. She squinted her eyes to try and see if she could recognize him. A wave of hatred hit her as she remembered the face. Jack Dawson. The man who ruined her daughter's life. If she would have gotten with Cal Hockley, she could have bettered the man and made a good life for me, er I mean her. The scowl lingered on her face as they walked over to her.

"Mother," Rose said with a smile on her face and a hug. "So good to see you!"

"You too dear," she said with a forced smile on her face and her gaze still lingering on Jack.

Rose noticed this and spoke up. "Surely you remember Jack Dawson."

"Yes," Ruth replied curtly. "I remember."

Rose smiled to try to ease away her mother's apparent apprehensions to Jack Dawson reappearing and turned to Jack. "Isn't that your grandmother over there?"

Jack leaned over her shoulder. "Yeah it is." He waved to her and she nodded. "Well, Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater, it was nice seeing you again. I'm sure I'll see you again soon." He extended his hand, which she took in a very brief handshake. "You have my number, right Rose?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll call you later tonight." She gave him a kiss. "See you later."

"Oh you bet," he replied with a grin and walked over toward his grandmother looking back three times.

"Rose!" Her mother's shrill voice cut into her gazing at Jack.

"What, Mother?" Rose's voice sounded annoyed since she already knew what her mother would say.

"Don't take that tone with me, Rose."

"Mother, I'm going to say this and I'm going to get it out of the way. I'm with Jack and I love Jack. I always have. There's nothing you can do to dissuade me from him. And if you can't accept that then I'm not going to stay with you on this vacation. I won't tolerate your bickering and complaints on how I could do better or how I should have been with Caledon Hockley." She paused for a moment. "I'm a grown woman and can make my own choices. I'm not seventeen anymore."

Her mother looked at her with an angry look. "I can't believe you just did that to me in public. Humiliate your own mother like that. If that's how you really feel then go to your precious Jack and stay with him. You're not welcome in my house."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mother."

Ruth turned and walked away from Rose, tears beginning to run down her face. She was so embarrassed that Rose had done that to her. She thought she had raised her better than that.

Rose turned around and was delighted to see that Jack hadn't left yet. She ran over to him with hot tears running down her face.

When he saw her coming, he knew it related to her mother. "Rose, honey, what's going on?" he asked gently as she flung herself in his arms.

"Mother," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Okay, um, well you can come with us..." Jack said looking hopefully at his grandmother.

She nodded and indicated that they should go, having caused enough of a scene already.

"Why does she do this to me?" Rose cried as she paced on the floor of Jack's bedroom at his grandmother's. "Every time I try to defend myself to her, she just belittles me or makes me feel guilty for speaking my mind when I'm right!"

"She needs to feel in control," Jack replied calmly. "By telling you what to do and who to date she feels she's in complete control of her entire life which includes you." Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit by him on the bed.

"I don't know what to do about her!"

"So, don't do anything. She'll eventually come around, especially if you don't give in to her. She's probably anticipating a call from you apologizing for your behavior and blah blah blah. Don't give in and let her win. Show her that she doesn't control you and that you're your own woman."

"You're right. How have I managed to live without you so long?"

Jack laughed. "Oh come on! And besides we've so much more time together too."

"I can't wait."

*****

Ruth sat by the phone in the living room that night after work. _She'll call. She always does. She can never stand to make her mother unhappy and so help me if Jack Dawson changes her, I'll squash the bug myself._


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

June 10, 2001

Rose's eyes fluttered open as she woke up for another brand new day. A brand new day to spend with Jack. She turned her head and saw him lying beside her on the bed. She cracked a smile, remembering how much convincing it had taken to get Jack's grandmother to let them stay in the same room, in the same bed. She hesitantly agreed with the stipulation that their door must remain open at all times. She began to slip out of bed to get ready for the day, when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Well, good morning to you, too!" She laughed.

"How long did you plan on letting me sleep?" Jack asked with his eyes on the clock radio beside the bed. "It's already almost ten."

"I hadn't even looked at a clock, so I didn't realize it was that late," she said, getting up. "I'm sure your grandmother is wondering what happened to us."

As if on cue the call came from downstairs from his grandmother, asking if they were still alive.

Jack and Rose both laughed and started moving about, preparing for the new day.

*****

Ruth sat at her desk and work, weaving a pen through her fingers. Rose hadn't called. She couldn't believe it. That Jack had actually convinced her not too! What does Rose see in him? Forcing his opinion on her so that she does what he wants her to! It was appalling! And to think that she claimed she still loved him after the way he disappeared after their high school graduation. She wasn't sure what her daughter's problem was, but she was going to get to the bottom of it and fast, before she lost her daughter forever. Realizing that she had to back down slightly to get back to her daughter, she slammed her pen down on the desk. She hated backing down, but if it meant gaining back the control she once had on Rose, she would do it.

Later that evening...

"I think it's kind of ironic that we booked our vacation for the same days and bought airline tickets for the same days," Rose said to Jack from across the table at a restaurant.

"Ah, not really," Jack said, shaking his head. "I think that Fate had a huge role in this."

Rose smiled. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You were quite the believer in Fate."

"Always have been and always will be. You will not convince me otherwise that this is why we were reunited on that airplane. Some force had to have intervened. I mean San Francisco is a big place. Look how close to each other we lived and never even caught one glimpse of one another. Something bigger brought us together." He reached across the table and took her hand. "And all I really know is this: I love you and always have. I will never stop loving you and will never stop believing that we belong together. That we're soul mates."

Rose's eyes had watered over at Jack's words and it became so that she could hardly speak. "Oh Jack," she sobbed. "I believe that too. I love you. I love you so much!" They leaned towards each other and kissed across the table, all other problems forgotten; well at least for awhile, anyway.

*****

Ruth sat at her dining room table, the end of her pencil tapping on the glass of the tabletop. She hadn't called Rose and Rose hadn't called her either. She thought she could back down, but after several attempts to call her at Jack's grandmother's the realization came that she could not do it. She couldn't back down. Some reconciliation had to occur or Ruth's life would be over. Ruth's eyes lit up. That was it. She wrote it down on the notepad in front of her. Make her feel guilty. She wouldn't just be Ruth, the Mother; she would be Ruth the Manipulator. And she would make herself damn good at it.

Ruth picked up the phone after a few moments of writing on her notepad, dialing the number of Jack's grandmother. After a few rings, someone picked up at the other end.

"Hello?" It was a man's voice. Jack's voice.

"Hello," Ruth said in her shrill, domineering voice. "This is Ruth DeWitt-Bukater. I need to speak to Rose."

"I'm sorry, Ruth—"

"Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater."

"Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater, but Rose is unavailable at this time. I can have her call you back."

"Please, Mr. Dawson. It is imperative that I speak with Rose."

"I'm sorry. She can't talk right now."

"All right. Have her call me back, please."

"I'll do that, Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater. Have a nice night."

"Thank you."

*****

Jack hung up the phone and tried to shake off the shiver that ran down his spine. Rose's mother always had had that effect on him. She was so cold that she sent chills coursing through his body. He turned and walked to their bedroom where Rose was beginning to pack for their trip home tomorrow.

She looked up as he walked in the room. "Who was that?"

"It was your mother," he replied tentatively.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What did she want?"

"Didn't say. She said she just wants to talk to you. You're supposed to call her back."

She turned and sat down by her suitcase on the bed. "Something's not right."

Jack looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't like her. She never backs down. I realize I'm probably going to extremes when I say this, but she's up to something. It's not normal and I don't like it." She looked at him, her expression one of slight worry and slight anger. "I'm not calling her back. She has a motive and I'm not going to let her ruin our last night here. I won't."

"Hey, it's OK." He took her into his arms because he knew she was upset. "Besides, it will be something else for her to blame on me. I'm sure she won't mind."

Rose cracked a smile. "You always know how to make me feel better. You always have."

He shrugged. "It's all intuition."

"Yeah, right!" She looked at him, her expression sobering. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Rose."

*****

Ruth was still at the dining room table, the phone sitting in front her. She looked at her watch. 10:45. Rose still hadn't called back. And it was his entire fault. He lied. Of course he didn't tell Rose that she had called. _Why would he? He never liked me anyway._ Ruth got up from her chair and placed the phone back to charge overnight. _If he wants to play games, _she thought as she walked upstairs to go to bed_, then he's got a challenger._


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

July 17, 2001

"Wow, Rose, this is a really nice place you've got here," Jack commented as he stood in the middle of the foyer of her house.

"Thanks. I do my best." She smiled and walked towards him.

Jack took her into his arms. "Well, your best is absolutely spectacular." He embraced and kissed her tenderly.

"Don't start that now. I've got supper on the stove. If it burns or boils over I know some handsome man who will be scrubbing!"

Jack threw up his hands in surrender. "_Touché_!"

Rose looked at him, feigning puzzlement. "What?"

"_Touché. It's a French term used in fencing. It means 'I give up' or 'You win'."_

"Oh. When did you learn to speak French?"

"_A l'universitie ma cherie."_

Rose raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Interesting. Oh, and by the way," she said as she turned to saunter into the kitchen. "_Je puis parler Francais aussi."_

"OK, I see how it is. Trying to pull a fast one on me, eh?" he said as he gently grabbed her arm so that she turned toward him, their faces mere inches apart.

"Not really," she breathed. Rose lifted her head as Jack leaned his down. Just as their lips touched, a sizzle from the kitchen met Rose's ears and she groaned. Gently pushing Jack away she darted toward the kitchen just in time to see her pot of noodles boiling over and her sauce bubbling in an almost rolling boil. After managing to save their supper, she turned to Jack. "I warned you!" she yelled, half angrily, at Jack.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I promise I'll do the dishes."

Rose looked at him skeptically. "Promise?"

"Promise."

*****

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, coming up behind Rose, who was looking out the window, and wrapped his arms around her.

"My mother. Who else, beside you of course."

"Oh." Jack rested his head on her shoulder. "What about her?"

"How can she be like this toward me?"

Jack sighed. "Well, I think I was the last person she expected to see walk off that plane with you. She never really cared for me anyway, but we lost contact after awhile and your mother assumed I ditched you. That's not true, but she's too stubborn to really accept that I guess."

"She always was stubborn. Drives me mad." Rose paused for a moment. "I remember for our high school prom, remember that disgusting pink dress she made me wear?"

Jack nodded.

"She had bought it for me without my knowing and when I came downstairs an hour before you were to come and pick me up, she freaked when she saw me in a lavender colored dress. She shoved the pink one at me and said if I didn't show up downstairs in it in a half an hour I couldn't go to the prom because she wasn't letting me out of the house 'looking like that.'"

"I should have known," Jack said. "I never thought you liked pink, and I was pretty sure you had told me your dress was lavender."

"I went home and the dress was gone. I figured she took it and gave it to the Salvation Army or something like that." Rose sighed, letting out a little of her anger. "She's so shallow has to have her way."

Jack shrugged and nuzzled her neck some to try and change her mood. "Forget her," he whispered, feeling shivers run down her spine.

"With you?" Rose giggled. "Not a problem." She spun them both around and they fell back on the couch.

*****

Ruth DeWitt-Bukater was absolutely steaming. It wasn't enough that she had had a bad day, but Rose still hadn't called. She was probably out carousing with that Jack. Her idea to go out to California and break them up had fallen through. She couldn't get time off from the office because it was their peak season. She made a growling sort of noise and dropped into the chair in front of her television. She clicked it on to the night's news to try and cool off. She'd get that Jack Dawson, if it was that last thing she ever did.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

July 18, 2001

Rose mumbled to herself as the phone rang, waking her from a sound sleep. It had been late before Jack had left, and Rose had only fallen asleep about three hours ago. Blearily observing that it was just past five o'clock in the morning, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rose, this is your mother."

Rose sighed under her breath, wondering what her mother could possibly want at this hour. Of course, it was eight o'clock in Philadelphia, but still...

"What, Mother?"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, Rose."

"Mother, it's five o'clock in the morning. There's a three hour time difference between San Francisco and Philadelphia, you know."

"Were you with that boy again?"

Rose knew immediately who Ruth was referring to. "Jack is not a boy, Mother. He's a grown man, my age. Yes, I was with him. Who else would I be with?"

"You claim to be so mature, Rose, and yet you persist in dating someone who abandoned you when you graduated from high school. Don't you think you could do better? Have you no pride?"

"Don't you mean 'couldn't I find someone who would do more for you'? Mother, Jack didn't abandon me. He lost my address and couldn't remember my phone number. It was fate that brought us back together on that plane from San Francisco to Philadelphia last month."

"He's using you, Rose. He's just using the fact that you dated in high school to get back together with you now. God only knows why. Maybe he just wants to have his fun with you, or maybe he's hoping to marry you for your money. The Dawsons never did have much."

"I think you're wrong on both counts, Mother. Jack has always been a gentleman toward me, never trying to go farther than I wanted to go—unlike Cal, I might add—and you've threatened more than once to write me out of your will if I didn't meet your expectations. Jack knows that, but he hasn't left me. Believe it or not, Mother, it is possible for someone to like me for me, and not for the DeWitt-Bukater money."

"Cal liked you for more than your money, Rose."

"Yes—he also liked my appearance in a low-cut dress. He liked it so well that I had to dump a cup of coffee in his lap to get him to back off."

"Rose!" Ruth was outraged. "If you'd played your cards right, you could have married him. He had a fortune—"

"Yes, and wound up like his poor, battered wife. Believe me, Mother, I'd rather stay single all my life than marry a man like Cal. I have too much self-respect to bow down to any man."

"If you had any self-respect, Rose, you'd give up Jack Dawson. I can't believe you can't see him for what he really is. He's going to wind up hurting you. Mark my words."

Rose sighed irritably. "I doubt that, Mother. It's more likely that you'll hurt me by trying to run my life. I'm an adult, and I can take care of myself. And so can you. You don't need me to marry a man who will take care of you—and I don't think Cal would have wanted to take care of anyone but himself. Nor do you need to live vicariously through me. If you're so intent upon finding a wealthy man, why don't you look for one for yourself?"

"Rose, don't talk to me that way!"

"Then don't try to manipulate me, Mother! I'm perfectly happy with the way things are. I just wish you'd realize that I'm not a little girl anymore, or even an adolescent. I know what I'm doing."

"You were never so defiant before. Jack Dawson has manipulated you so that you want nothing to do with me."

"Jack wasn't the one who did the manipulating, Mother. He's tried to be friendly toward you, but you always snubbed him and looked down on him. No, you're the one who's been doing the manipulating. You've tried to bend me to your will too many times. I've been fed up since before Jack and I got back together. It was you who drove me away. Jack had nothing to do with it."

"You're blowing things out of proportion, Rose." Ruth did not like the way the conversation was going. "I've given you everything, and this is the way you treat me?"

"Mother..." Rose sighed in exasperation. "I'm hanging up now. I have to be up at seven so that I can be at work on time."

"Rose..." Ruth stopped, making a decision. "I'll be coming to visit you as soon as the peak season ends at work. Do you realize you've never even invited me to see your home?"

"I'm aware of that, Mother. You'd only criticize it. That's all you ever do."

"Rose..." Ruth spoke stiffly. "I'm aware that you are living on your own, far from home, but that does not give you the right to speak to me that way."

"This is home, Mother." Rose ignored Ruth's reprimand. "If you choose to come to San Francisco, that's up to you, but you'll be staying in a motel, not in my house."

Ruth sucked in her breath in shock. "Rose, how dare you humiliate me that way! You have plenty of room."

"I also keep late hours and have company that you don't approve of, and I have no intention of stopping just because you come to visit. I know you too well, Mother. You'd find a way to drag out the visit and manipulate me into a corner. I've lived with that all my life, and I've had enough of it."

"Rose!"

"Good-bye, Mother."

Rose hung up the phone and lay back down, but she couldn't fall asleep again. Her mother was coming to visit. After years of making excuses to avoid a visit, she was finally going to be faced with her mother's schemes in her own home. It would only be for a little while, but Ruth had a way of making her presence felt long after she had left.

Rose got out of bed, her thoughts in turmoil. Her mother would probably make her visit some time in September, and stay for a week. There was no telling what she would try, in her quest to make Rose's life what she wanted it to be.

Rose would have to be strong, and resist her mother's efforts to manipulate her. Now that she and Jack had found each other again, she had no intention of letting Ruth separate them.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

That evening, Rose went to visit with Jack. She was overtired, after not getting enough sleep the night before, and the conversation with her mother was still on her mind.

Jack noticed. "What's wrong, Rose?" he asked, after she had responded to his attempts at conversation with a tired, long-suffering expression.

Rose sighed, shaking her head to keep herself awake. "My mother. That's what's wrong."

"What happened?"

"She called me—at five o'clock this morning. After telling me not to talk to her in a rude tone of voice, she started in on how bad you are, how wonderful Cal is, and how you've manipulated me so that I'm an ungrateful daughter. Then she announced that she's coming to visit as soon as the peak season is over, which probably means September. I told her that she wouldn't be staying in my house, which made her even more angry. Even without her in my house, I'm sure she'll be scheming and manipulating, trying to run my life. Why can't she just leave me alone?"

Jack put his arms around her. Rose leaned against him, resting her head wearily on his shoulder.

"Maybe because she's disappointed with the way her life turned out, and she wants to live vicariously through you. But you're not following her plans, so she has to scheme and manipulate to make your life what she wants it to be."

Rose looked up at him. "I think you're right. You always could see people." She paused. "But if she succeeded in her plans for me, I wouldn't be happy, and I would wind up just like her—bitter and unhappy, trying to manipulate my children's lives so I could live vicariously through them."

"Are you happy now?"

Rose nodded. "Mostly. I'll admit that I would be happier if Mother would let me live my own life, and accept things for how they are, but other than that—yes, I'm content with life. I've got a good job that I enjoy, a nice house to live in, you for a boyfriend..."

"I'm glad I'm included in your definition of happy." Jack rubbed her shoulders.

"You know I love you. I've never been so happy since we got back together." She put her arms around him.

"I love you, too, Rose." He pulled her closer, kissing her gently. "Just keep standing up to her. Someday she'll learn that she can't make you do what you don't want to do."

"That won't stop her from trying."

"What she needs is a life of her own, so that she doesn't keep interfering with yours. She's not that old—how old is she, her forties or so?"

"She's forty-five."

"That's not very old. She could live for herself—and then she would have something to think about besides running your life."

"I don't know, Jack. I think she enjoys trying to run my life." She sighed, putting her head back on his shoulder. "You know, I feel kind of guilty talking about her like this. After all, she is my mother, even if she does drive me crazy."

"I think she wants you to feel guilty about rejecting her plans. Guilt is a powerful feeling. It can make you do all sorts of things you wouldn't otherwise do."

"I know. Mother knows it, too. That's why she does it."

"Of course, she might drive you crazy even if she wasn't trying to manipulate you. That's what parents do. You'll probably drive your kids crazy someday, too."

"Not like Mother, I hope. I swear, if there's one thing that her manipulativeness has taught me, it's to let people go their own way. I don't like being manipulated, and neither does anyone else." She yawned widely. "I'm so tired."

Jack laughed softly. "I'm going to make dinner. Why don't you go take a nap until it's ready? It'll probably be an hour or so. I'll wake you when it's time to eat."

Rose lifted her head and gave him a kiss. "Thanks, Jack. What would I do without you?"

"Make your own dinner?" he suggested, helping her to her feet.

"Ha ha." Rose yawned again, interrupting Jack's attempt to kiss her.

He laughed. "Go lay down for a while. I'll let you know when dinner's ready. I'm making Cobb salad, by the way."

"It takes you an hour to make a salad?"

"I do when I'm making it for you."

Rose laughed. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Rose."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

September 8, 2001

The day that Rose had been dreading for the past few months reared its ugly head all too soon. She found herself standing by Jack at San Francisco Airport looking at several television screens that showed the arrival times of the incoming flights and if they were on time or not. Her eyes scanned the screens until flight 167 from Philadelphia stared her square in the face. Regretfully, Rose mused, the flight was on time. She knew it was an awful thing to think about regarding her mother, but she couldn't help it.

Jack, who had been sensing Rose's uneasiness all morning, tried to keep her as calm as possible, which meant absolutely no coffee under any circumstances, and plenty of soothing words. He squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Rose didn't look convinced.

"Everything's going to be fine, Rose. Besides, you told me yourself she's not staying with you and you always know I'm only a phone call away."

"I know, but I still wish she weren't coming, as awful as that sounds."

"Other people probably wouldn't think it were so awful if she was their mother. Come on. We'd better go and be there early. I want to see the look on her face when she sees me here with you. I bet she figures you wouldn't have the guts to bring me with you."

"You'd think she'd know better than that by now," Rose said, with a small laugh, as they walked off toward Ruth's arrival gate.

*****

Jack was right about Ruth's expression when she saw him. It was priceless. Her expression was even better when she finally realized that Rose wasn't kidding when she said she was putting her up in a hotel. She tried to pout and mope about it, but as stiff and mature as she was, it didn't pull off so well. Jack and Rose dropped her off at the Best Western just a few blocks from Rose's home, telling her they'd be by to see her after work.

Ruth lay on her hotel bed and dejectedly flipped through the channels on the television. She couldn't believe her daughter, her own flesh and blood, had deserted her like that when she spent all that money on a first class round-trip airplane ticket just to come and see her. She had expected to spend some quality time with her daughter without that boy, well, man now. That Jack sure knew how to ruin things, especially for her lately, it seemed. That man was going to be trouble, and she was sure of it, only Rose won't listen to her with all her stubbornness.

"She definitely does not get that from me!" she mumbled to herself as she flipped to another channel. Disgusted with not being able to find anything worthwhile to watch, she turned the television off and tossed the remote onto the other side of the bed. She looked at her watch. Still five hours until Rose quit work. She pondered for a moment, then decided to call back at her office and check on the sale that was in the process of being closed yesterday before she left. Couldn't hurt…

*****

Jack decided that he was going to take Rose and Ruth out to dinner that night, hoping to maybe break the ice between all three of them. The ride in the car was horrible; the silence was deafening and the tension was so thick that it could have been deftly cut by any gourmet chef.

_Oh, the things you'll do for the woman you love, he thought. And he did love Rose, a whole lot. He would find some way to make Ruth like him. He still couldn't figure out what she had against him, just as Rose couldn't. He sensed it was something about money or something of the sort, but he wasn't sure. And with this woman, he would not jump to conclusions, and assumed nothing. He was walking on eggshells around her, and would continue to do so until the wall she had around her came crumbling down and she was a little more...was open the right word? He shrugged off that particular line of thinking and tried to focus on having as good a night as possible. If he intended on having any sort of future with Rose, which he most certainly did, he was going to have to get Ruth's approval._

*****

Her mother was being so annoying. They were supposed to be having a nice relaxing dinner, and all she could talk about was this real estate deal she was in the process of closing and some extra tidbits of gossip she learned about the people selling and the people buying and so forth. It didn't surprise her in the least. Even when her father was still alive and she wasn't working she was a horrible gossip. When she was small she always made sure to never tell her mother anything that she considered private because sure enough, if she did, it would be around the entire neighborhood in a matter of an hour or two.

She couldn't take it any more. "Jack," she said so suddenly, he looked at her surprised. "How was your day today? Anything interesting or exciting happen?"

Ruth was so surprised that it took her a minute to recover. It took Jack only seconds.

"It was all right. It was as boring as anything you could imagine, though. I didn't have any layouts or drawings to work on, so I tidied up my office and sorted through stuff. How about you, Rose?"

"The usual. Running here, running there."

As Ruth sat there and listened to them talk, she realized this was going to be harder than she originally thought. Her daughter was becoming more strong-willed as she grew older, and it showed. What to do? She'd think of something. She always did.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Sunday, September 9, 2001

"Hello?" Rose groggily answered the phone, all too aware that it was five o'clock on a Sunday morning. If it was a telemarketer or a prank caller, she swore she would scream.

"Rose, this is your mother."

Even worse. Rose held the phone over the cradle, contemplating hanging up, but knew that she'd never hear the end of it if she did. And it wouldn't help in any case, since Ruth would simply call right back—and keep calling, until Rose talked to her.

"Mother, do you know what time it is?"

"It's—oh, my goodness. I guess it is only five o'clock. But since you're awake, you can talk to me."

Wonderful, Rose thought. Ruth had jet lag, and was curing it by waking Rose up at an ungodly hour.

"What is it, Mother?" Rose's voice was ruder than she intended.

"Don't speak to me that way, Rose. I went to all the trouble to take some vacation time and fly out here—first class, too—so the least you could do is be polite. Ever since I got here, you've acted like my presence was a burden, like I was taking up your precious time. I haven't received one word of welcome."

Rose felt guilty for a moment, knowing that her mother was right about Rose not wanting her there, but stopped herself before she could admit it. That was just what Ruth wanted—an admission of guilt. It gave her power.

"Jack has tried to be friendly to you, Mother," she pointed out, ignoring Ruth's other words. "He even took us to dinner last night, in case you don't remember."

"I remember. And the two of you spent the whole evening in your own little world, making small talk about people and places I know nothing about. That was extremely rude, Rose."

"You were doing the same, talking about your real estate deal and gossiping about the people who were buying and selling the property. Mother, we know nothing about those people, or about their lives, and it's unethical of you to spread tales about them."

"Oh, so I started it, did I? Rose, I wonder if you'll ever really grow up. You're always looking to place the blame, just like you did when you were a little girl. _You started it. It's your fault he left me. When are you going to learn to accept responsibility?"_

"I'm behaving like a child? If I am, it's a trait I learned from you."

"There you go again, Rose, trying to place the blame on someone else—"

"Stop it, Mother!" Rose lowered her voice, aware that she could be heard out her slightly open window. "Mother, what exactly was your reason for coming here? Sometimes I think that your whole purpose in life is to make me miserable!"

"Rose, how dare you say that, after all I've done for you?" Ruth went on in a hurt tone. "I'm sorry if I wasn't a good enough mother for you, Rose DeWitt-Bukater, but I always did my best, and I'm the only mother you've got."

"Mother—" Rose gritted her teeth, having heard this argument more than once already. "We're going to stop this, right now, before I say something I'll regret. Now, what was your reason for calling me?"

"I want to come by your house this morning. I've never seen it, and since you couldn't be bothered to let me stay there for a few days..."

"Why do you want to see my house?"

"Why else do you think I came all the way to San Francisco?"

"I thought it was to see me." Rose, in spite of her wish that Ruth hadn't come at all, couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Of course it was, Rose. There you go again, insinuating that I'm just trying to ruin your life."

"Mother..."

"I'm not trying to ruin your life, Rose. Why would I? You're doing a perfectly good job of it yourself."

"What?"

"You insist upon staying in a relationship with a man who abandoned you years ago. Don't you realize that he's going to hurt you? I'm only looking out for your best interests."

"How? By trying to set me up with any eligible bachelor with money, regardless of how he might treat me, like Cal? Mother, I'm an adult. I can take care of myself. I love Jack, and if things should go wrong—and I don't think they will—I'll pick up the pieces and move on by myself. I don't need to be mothered."

"Rose, you never change. You've always been ungrateful, never caring about the sacrifices I've made for you. You could have so much if you would just listen to me."

"You mean you could have so much. That's what it was always about, wasn't it? What you could gain. It never mattered how I felt, if you stood to gain something."

Ruth drew in her breath angrily. "Rose, how dare you say that. You've never thought about me in the slightest. All you ever think about is yourself."

"Mother, you have no idea what I think about, unless it makes you upset, which almost everything does. I do think about what you and other people feel. Why do you think I put up with your demands for so many years, even after I'd started college? It was because I was trying to make you happy! But it was never good enough for you, and trying to live my life to please you made me unhappy. I've started my own life, and I'm much better off."

"Rose..." Ruth's voice was icy. "We will discuss this later, when you are capable of being more rational. I will be at your house at nine o'clock, with breakfast. I expect you to be dressed, pleasant, and cheerful. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mother—"

"Good-bye, Rose. See you in a few hours." Ruth hung up the phone.

Rose slammed the phone back down in its cradle, beating her pillow angrily with her fists. "Damn, damn, damn!" she swore, throwing the pillow against the wall in frustration.

If a simple phone conversation turned out this badly, how would she handle having her mother in her house, where she didn't have the option of hanging up to cut her off? She already knew how things would go—Ruth would pry and manipulate, while Rose would try to fend off the guilt trips and accusations. Rose would lose her appetite, and Ruth would accuse her of being unappreciative of her efforts to provide breakfast. Then, Ruth would begin a tirade of all the things Rose had done wrong, was doing wrong, or might do wrong in the future. There would be angry words exchanged, and Ruth would stalk out, ostensibly upset but actually pleased at having manipulated Rose into another corner. Rose would call her later, feeling upset and guilty about the argument, and Ruth would wring another concession from her, one that would later make Rose angry that she had agreed to it at all.

It always worked that way. Ruth was a master manipulator, and Rose was her daughter, trained since infancy to obey her mother's whims. All of the freedom and independence she had gained meant nothing when Ruth decided to take matters into her own hands. Rose tried to be strong, but it was hard, and only recently had she begun to truly assert herself where Ruth was concerned—and Ruth had responded by growing more manipulative. Rose knew that she needed to stand firm, but it was hard—very hard.

Rose pulled the blankets over her head, wondering how she was going to face her mother alone and still stand up against her manipulations. She sat back up, pushing the covers back as she realized that it might be easier to be strong if she wasn't alone.

Reaching for the phone, she punched in Jack's number.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Ruth's taxi pulled up in front of Rose's house at exactly nine o'clock. Ruth stepped out and paid the driver, noticing with displeasure that another car was parked in front of the house. Apparently Rose had invited her boyfriend to breakfast, too.

She sighed in annoyance. She'd had everything planned out so perfectly, but it would be hard to talk Rose into anything with Jack Dawson around. He seemed to bring out the defiance in her daughter.

Squaring her shoulders, Ruth marched up to the front door, bakery bag in hand. So what if Jack was there? Rose had never been able to resist her manipulations for long.

She rang the doorbell.

*****

Rose cringed as the doorbell rang, dreading her mother's arrival. Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly, trying to understand Rose's fear of her mother. To be sure, Ruth DeWitt-Bukater could be rude and manipulative, but she wasn't someone to fear. Was she?

Slowly, Rose got up and answered the door. Ruth was standing there, tapping her foot, annoyed at having to wait.

She looked Rose over, noting that her daughter's clothing was casual and her hair unstyled, not at all how she had taught her daughter to look when guests were expected. That Dawson boy was affecting her even more than Ruth had thought possible, or was it only Rose's increasingly strong-willed personality that made her behave so?

"Well, at least you're dressed," she remarked, knowing that Rose knew exactly what she was talking about. "The way you've been treating me, I almost expected you to greet me in a bathrobe."

Rose scowled at her, turning and walking toward the kitchen. Ruth followed after her, an angry look pasted on her face, although she was secretly pleased, knowing that she had won this round.

She followed Rose into the cozy-looking kitchen, her eyes taking in everything around her. At least Rose still had good taste. The house was nicely decorated, the walls, furniture, and carpets coordinated. Smiling smugly, she gave herself another point for teaching Rose good taste.

Well, Rose had good taste in some things. Ruth eyed Jack in annoyance as she entered the kitchen. She couldn't approve of Rose's taste in men. Why in the world would her daughter choose a nobody like Jack Dawson when she could have had someone like Caledon Hockley?

"Good morning, Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater," Jack greeted her.

Ruth eyed him suspiciously, sure that Rose had invited him for the express purpose of defying her, but answered him stiffly. "Good morning."

Rose got a stack of plates from the cabinet. The sooner they ate, the sooner she could find an excuse to escort Ruth out of her house.

"Sit down, Mother. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes." Ruth spoke as though it were expected. "You know how to prepare it."

"Of course."

Gritting her teeth, Rose went to get Ruth's coffee. Her mother was extremely picky about how she liked her coffee—it had to have just the right mix of cream and sugar, or Ruth would take one sip and set it aside, then glare at the server contemptuously until another cup was served.

Rose held her breath as Ruth took a sip, then nodded coolly. She had gotten it right on the first try.

She sat down, smiling at Jack as he served the pastries her mother had bought. In spite of the fact that they were her favorite cream cheese Danishes, she had little appetite as she watched her mother peruse everything with a critical eye.

"So, Mother, what do you think of my home?" Rose asked, wondering if it measured up to her mother's exacting standards.

"Well, Rose, you've decorated it tastefully, but it is rather…small."

"I live here alone. I don't need a big house."

"Did you buy it, or do you rent it?"

"I rent it, of course. Houses are so expensive."

"If you'd done things like I told you, you would have considerably more money."

_And considerably more bruises,_ Rose thought, but to Ruth she said, "I'm content with the way things are."

"Are you, now? Rose, do you have no ambition whatsoever?"

"Of course I do, Mother. I want to be a journalist, not just design the layout of the paper. I like what I do well enough, but I want to do more."

"You could have such an easy life, so much more than what you have here. If you played your cards right, you could work for a major paper back east, in Philadelphia or New York, perhaps. You could get a nice apartment instead of this cramped little house."

"If I wanted a nice apartment, Mother, I could get one here. However, I happen to like living in this house."

"You would have so many more opportunities if you came home."

So that was what Ruth wanted, for Rose to come back to Philadelphia. She should have known. Ruth couldn't stand to relinquish control over anyone, and if Rose moved back home, she would have a much easier time manipulating her.

"I thought I wasn't welcome in your house."

"If your attitude improves, Rose, you're welcome anywhere. There are so many people I could introduce you to, people who would be good to know in your career, people who could send you places…"

"Men that I could marry and increase your fortunes with," Rose continued dryly. "Mother, I am not moving back to Philadelphia."

"Suppose your company decided to send you there?"

"Since I work for the _San Francisco Times_, I doubt there's much chance of that."

"You never know what might happen with a merger."

Rose sighed. "Mother, what are you really getting at?"

"My boss has a son just a few years older than you. If you were to give him a chance, I think you might really hit it off."

Jack looked at the arguing women, a little nervously. He hoped that Rose wouldn't be manipulated into meeting this young man. If they did indeed hit it off, that would be the end of their relationship, and he had missed her all the years they had been apart. But he also knew how adept Ruth was at manipulating her daughter, and worried that Rose would once again give in.

Rose's next words heartened him, though.

"Mother, I'm already with someone. I'm with Jack." She moved closer to Jack, putting her hand on his. "I love Jack."

Ruth scowled, obviously not happy with the way things were going. "That's a switch. When he left you, you swore that you hated him, that going out with him had been a mistake, and that you never wanted to see him again."

"That was several years ago. I was angry and hurt that he never contacted me, but I've since learned that he lost my address and phone number."

"How convenient. Rose—"

"And I have every reason to believe that you threw his address and phone number away so that I couldn't contact him. I'm willing to bet that you did that just so that you could set me up with Cal."

"Rose, I have never interfered with your personal life."

"Mother, you've been interfering since the day I was born. Why do you think I chose to move so far away from you? I need my independence."

"I always tried to give you the best of everything."

"I don't want the best of everything, if it means having to conform to your standards and the way you want me to live my life."

"Don't you speak to me that way, Rose. I'm trying to have a reasonable conversation with you, but you simply don't want to listen."

"You're right. I don't want to listen. I've been listening to you for far too long, and it's cost me more happiness than you could ever dream of."

"You're wrong, Rose. I gave you everything that you could ever want, but you're so selfish that you never appreciated any of it—or tried to return the favor."

"If returning the favor means marrying some man that I can't stand in order to get his money, then you're the one who's being selfish, trying to push me into something like that."

"There's plenty of good, well-to-do men out there. You could have come to an amicable arrangement with Caledon Hockley, I'm sure, but you let him slip through your fingers."

"Thank God I did. He's a wife-beater, you know."

"I never thought much of the girl he married. She undoubtedly made that accusation simply to get his money in a divorce settlement."

"Don't you want the same thing for me?"

"I want you in a good marriage."

"Then leave me alone and let me make my own decisions!"

Ruth stood stiffly. "Rose, I will not put up with this attitude from you…"

"Then leave my house. Nobody's making you stay here."

Ruth looked at her daughter, her eyes furious. "I am leaving now, Rose. I will see you tomorrow."

"I'm working tomorrow."

"We'll meet for lunch. You decide where, and then call me."

"And if I don't?"

"Rose, how can you treat me this way after the effort I made to come out here to visit you?"

Rose sighed, staring at her mother. Ruth was trying to give her a guilt trip—and succeeding. She gritted her teeth, knowing that her mother would only be in town for a few more days—and Rose had no intention of returning to Philadelphia anytime soon.

"All right, Mother. We'll meet for lunch tomorrow. But I only have an hour, so be on time."

"Fine. Where will we meet?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Good. I will see then. I just hope your attitude has improved some."

Rose clenched her fists. "Mother, I think you'd better go now."

After Ruth was gone, Rose turned back to Jack, only to see him staring at her, a strange expression on his face.

"Jack, what is it?" she asked.

"Did you really say those things after we were separated—that you hated me, made a mistake in going out with me, and never wanted to see me again?"

"Jack, I was angry and hurt that you never contacted me after graduation. That's why I said those things."

"And what changed your mind?" He couldn't help but remember that they had met again when Rose was on her way to visit her mother. Could she have been using him to defy her mother?

"It had been several years. I got over it."

"And over me?"

"Of course not. Why would I have gotten back together with you so quickly if I'd gotten over you?"

"Maybe to show your mother that she couldn't control you? It was pretty convenient that we were both on our way to Philadelphia when we met again."

"I didn't know you would be there!"

"I know that, but you certainly ran to me quickly enough when you couldn't get along with her."

"You can't honestly believe that I would use you to get back at her!" Rose stared at him, her expression hurt and shocked.

"Actually, I don't know what to believe, Rose. You claim to not want to be around her, but you're quick enough to do what she wants you to do."

"No, I'm not, Jack. Not anymore."

"We'll see." He turned and walked out of the kitchen, heading for the front door. "Call me when you've made up your mind."

He walked out. Rose stared after him, tears filling her eyes. Stumbling back into the kitchen, she sat down in one of the chairs, putting her face in her hands.

"Damn you, Mother," she mumbled. "Now look at what you've done."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Rose stayed home that day, hoping that Jack would call. When he didn't, she tried calling him, but no one answered. Obviously, he didn't want to talk to her right now.

Ruth did call, though, much to Rose's dismay. And to her irritation, she sounded much more cheerful than she had that morning. It was exactly the opposite of the way she wanted things to be—Jack angry with her, and Ruth inexplicably pleased with her.

"What is it, Mother?" Rose knew that she was being rude, but Ruth's attitude was grating on her.

"Don't speak to me that way, Rose. You know I don't like it."

"Mother…why are you calling me? I said I'd call you in the morning."

"I wanted to talk to you. Is it a crime to want to speak to my daughter?"

"What are you so happy about? A few hours ago, you were furious with me. Now, you sound like the world is a beautiful, wonderful place, and everything is as it should be. And don't tell me it's about work. I know your office is closed on Sundays."

"Rose, I'm just happy to be near you."

Rose sighed. "Wonderful. Look, Mother, I'm waiting for a call. I really can't talk right now."

"Is this about that Dawson boy?"

Rose stared at the phone for a moment, shocked into speechlessness. "What about him?"

"While I was looking for a taxi, I saw him come out of your house, looking rather upset. Trouble in paradise, Rose?"

"Yes, Mother, if you must know. He was upset about the remarks that I made about him after high school. You know—that I hated him, made a mistake in going out with him, and never wanted to see him again?"

"Oh, how terrible." Ruth tried to inject some sympathy into her voice, but wasn't very successful.

"Mother, don't be sarcastic. You're the one who repeated all those things—things that should have been left in the past, or saved for a better time."

"Relationships don't work if you're lying to each other, Rose."

"I wasn't lying to him! It had never come up!"

"Well, Rose, look at it this way. If he can get so put out over a few words from years ago, it just goes to show that he's wrong for you. Someone as beautiful and intelligent as you can do much better."

"Mother…you said those things on purpose, didn't you? You were trying to make trouble."

"I wasn't trying to make trouble. I was trying to show you how much better off you would be with someone else."

"You were trying to manipulate me again! Mother, don't you understand? I don't want your help or your advice. Jack is the best thing that ever happened to me, and if you've driven us apart…I will never speak to you again. Is that in any way unclear?"

"Rose, you are nothing but an ungrateful child. After all I've done for you…"

"You've manipulated me, pushed me around, and made my life miserable. The only reason I put up with you is because you're my mother."

Ruth drew in a shocked breath. "Rose, how dare you?"

"I meant what I said, Mother. I love Jack, and if you've destroyed what we have together, I will never forgive you. Good-bye, Mother."

Rose slammed down the phone, shaking with anger. Ruth had known exactly what she was doing, and Rose had fallen right into her trap again.

She paced around the room for a moment, her anger growing with each passing moment. Finally, she returned to the phone, picking it up and dialing Jack's number again.

When there was still no response, she turned on her heel and headed for the door. Her mother had gone too far this time. Rose would not allow her to destroy what she had with Jack.

Grabbing her keys, she rushed out the front door and headed for her car. She had to fix things with Jack as soon as possible, before her mother succeeded in tearing them apart. Jack had given her a key to his apartment, so if he wasn't there, she would simply go inside and wait for him.

Ruth wouldn't win this time, no matter how hard she tried. Rose would make sure of it.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Rose sat in her car outside Jack's apartment building. His car was there, which meant he was there. She opened the door and got out, going right past the doorman, who didn't even think twice about seeing her go in, to Jack's first floor apartment. She rapidly knocked on the door, to see Jack, obviously not expecting visitors, open the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk, Jack." She waited a second. "Can I come in?"

"Sure. Sorry." They stepped into the apartment and Jack motioned her to a chair. "Go ahead and sit down, while I go put something else on."

She nodded and sank into the nearest loveseat. This was going to be either good or bad. She was crossing her fingers for good.

He came back in moments later and sat down across from her. "So, what's this about?"

"Well, I basically told my mother to go away and leave me alone because I don't need her interference anymore. I'm not going to tolerate it. I cancelled lunch and have been trying to call you all day. I love you, Jack. What my mother told you I said all those years ago was out of bitterness and immaturity. I never hated you. I never could. I was just so heartbroken when you left, and then when I never heard anything–" Her voice broke as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She looked up at him. "And she stoked that fire. She never liked you and she encouraged me to want to hate you, but I couldn't. I was never strong enough to really push her away, until now. With you, I feel like I can do anything, and I don't want to know what life feels like without you."

Jack had, by this time, gotten up and sat down by her on the loveseat, stroking her arm comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I guess I just let your mother get to me, and jumped to a very wrong conclusion. I'm sorry you got this upset. I don't know what I was thinking…"

Rose reached up a hand and stroked his face. "It's all right. I think we both made mistakes. Now, it's all a matter of pushing past them and going on."

"Right," Jack said, his hands framing her face. "And I think this will be a very good start." He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Rose kissed him back, with increasing passion.

Jack pulled back, and as Rose searched his face, she noticed a question in his eyes.

"Rose, would you stay with me tonight?"

Rose caressed his face as she replied, "Yes."

He got up, took her hand, and led her back to his bedroom.

*****

When Rose went home the next afternoon, with Jack close behind, she noticed she had about fifteen messages on her answering machine. She couldn't imagine that she had gotten that popular, so she pressed play.

"I've got fifteen new messages," she said, turning to Jack.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow."

They listened as Ruth's voice continually played over the answering machine. After the seventh one, she pressed delete and turned to Jack. "I can't believe her! That's it. She's going home! I don't want to see her anymore!"

Jack came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't let her ruin our wonderful mood." He kissed her neck lightly.

She leaned back into him and sighed. "You're right, but wouldn't it be smart to just call her and get it out of the way, and then we can spend the rest of this beautiful Monday together?"

He pondered. "I suppose, but as long as you promise not to get upset and forget about it once we go out."

"Deal!" She grabbed the phone and flipped back to find the number of Ruth's hotel to call her.

"Hello?" came Ruth's terse voice over the phone.

"Mother."

"Rose? Where have you been? I've been calling you for--"

"I know. Look, that's none of your business, and I think that you should just leave me alone from now on."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You heard me. Get a cab, go to the airport, and take your plane home like you're supposed to. And don't call me. I'll call you. Good-bye!" She hung up the phone with a click before Ruth could even take in a breath to say something.

Rose turned to Jack with a broad smile on her face. "Okay. Let's go."

*****

Ruth was absolutely steaming in her hotel room. She couldn't believe the nerve of her daughter. Moving out here and starting dating that boy were the worst two things she ever let her daughter do. Since her daughter wouldn't listen to reason, she just decided to do what Rose said, naturally not because Rose told her to, but because she wasn't going to sit here and do nothing while her daughter was out gallivanting with that boy. She'd go back to work and just forget about that girl.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Tuesday, September 11, 2001

"Hello, Rose."

Rose looked up from her work to see Ruth standing beside her desk. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"I had nothing better to do, so I came to see the place where you work."

"I thought you were going home."

"I called the airport, and there wasn't a flight back to Philadelphia available until this morning. Now, of course, all flights are grounded, or didn't you know that?"

Rose gritted her teeth at her mother's patronizing tone. "Yes, Mother, I knew that. I work for a newspaper, or didn't you notice?"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, Rose."

"Mother, I'm trying to work. We're putting out an extra edition this afternoon, so I really don't have time to talk now. Why don't you go find something to do? This is San Francisco. I'm sure you can find something."

"The tourist attractions are much too dangerous to visit right now. Some of them have been shut down."

"Then go shopping, or go out to eat, or something. I'm trying to work."

"Rose, this is why I don't want you living out here alone in San Francisco. It's too dangerous. If international terrorists can attack such prominent places as the World Trade Center and the Pentagon, think of the havoc they could raise with a regional newspaper. I believe it would be in your best interest to return with me to Philadelphia and seek a safer type of job."

"As if a national newspaper would be a safer type of job than a regional one."

"If you married the right kind of man, you wouldn't have to work at all."

Rose shook her head, her eyes narrowing in contempt. "Oh, Mother, I just can't believe you. You're turning a national tragedy into another excuse to try to manipulate me. When are you going to stop?"

"Rose, I have only your best interests in mind."

"No, Mother, you have _your_ best interests in mind. If you're so set on being wealthy, why don't _you_ find a rich husband? I'm sure you could do it if you played your cards right. But stop bothering me!"

"Rose, I insist you come back to Philadelphia with me."

"And I insist you leave me alone, _now_. I am not going back to Philadelphia with you. I am perfectly happy where I am, in the job I have. I have friends and a life here, and I have Jack."

"Rose, after all I've done for you…"

"All you've done is succeeded in driving me away. Why do think I moved out here the first chance I got? It was to get away from you and your manipulativeness."

"Rose, how dare you?"

"You've made my life miserable since I was born. Now, I have my own life and my own career, and you are not going to interfere." Rose slammed her hands down on her desk, making a few people turn to stare. "Good-bye, Mother."

"Rose DeWitt-Bukater…"

"Mother, leave. Now. Or I'm calling security. With all the nervous tension in the air, I'm sure they'd be glad for something to do."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Mother, I am sick of this. I am sick of you trying to manipulate me, trying to run my life, trying to interfere in everything I do. You even tried to ruin my relationship with Jack. Well, here's some news for you. You didn't succeed, and Jack and I are back together and happier than ever, and now I'm strong enough not to listen to you. You ask if I would dare call security to remove you? You bet I would. Happily."

"I don't have to put up with this."

"No, you don't. You can leave. It's your choice, Mother. You can leave under your own steam, or I can have you removed. Which is it going to be?"

Ruth stood stiffly, straightening her back. "I'll leave." She walked toward the door, then turned back to her daughter once more. "I hope you're happy, Rose. We won't meet again."

"That's your choice, Mother. If you ever learn to stop manipulating me, and let me go my own way, we can try again. But if you can't, then you're right. We won't meet again. Good-bye, Mother. Have a good life."

"Good-bye, Rose." Ruth looked as though she were about to say more, but then she turned and left the room, walking away and closing the door behind her.

Rose watched her go, then put her head down on her desk for a moment, her fists clenching and unclenching. Then, she sat up, returning to her work and pushing the conversation from her mind.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Rose parked her car near Jack's apartment complex and got out, walking the short distance to his building. It had been a very long day. All day, they had been bombarded by reports of the disaster that had taken place that morning on the east coast, while they rushed to put out an extra edition of the newspaper. It was all anyone had been able to talk about, and when she had gone out at noon for lunch, there had been flags flying at half-mast all over the city.

Then there had been the incident with her mother. Rose still couldn't believe that Ruth had taken a national tragedy and tried to use it as an excuse to manipulate her. But why should she be surprised? When it came to Ruth trying to control her daughter, nothing was sacred. But now it appeared that it was over; that Ruth would no longer try to control her.

_"I hope you're happy, Rose. We won't meet again."_

Rose wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad over the fact that her mother had finally decided to leave her alone. As much as she hated being controlled and manipulated, Ruth was still her mother, and it was sad to see that bond broken.

Once again, Rose walked past the doorman, who only nodded to her as she went by. When she reached Jack's apartment, she entered quickly, hoping that he was home.

Jack walked out of the kitchen when he heard the front door open, smiling to see Rose there. She hadn't been home when he had called, but he had reasoned that with the events that had taken place in America that day, she might have to work longer than usual at the newspaper. Whatever had happened, she looked tired.

Rose relaxed gratefully in his arms, giving him a kiss. "How was your day?" she asked him, sitting down on the couch and pulling him down beside her.

"Long. I think it's been a long day for everyone."

"Tell me about it. I think the whole nation is in mourning. I've never seen so many flags at half-mast before."

"I guess you were working late, too."

Rose nodded. "Yeah. We were putting out an extra edition of the paper, plus getting tomorrow's ready." She leaned her head tiredly against Jack's shoulder. "And my mother showed up."

"What? I thought she went home last night."

"I did, too. Apparently she couldn't get a flight back to Philadelphia until this morning. By then, of course, all the planes were grounded, so she came to bother me at work."

"She never gives up, does she?"

"I think she has now. I hope so, anyway…I think."

"What happened?"

"She came in while I was trying to work, complaining that there was nothing to do. Then she started telling me that things like what happened on the east coast today were why she didn't want me living out here."

"What?" Jack didn't quite understand the connection.

"Basically, she told me that if international terrorists could wreak such havoc on the World Trade Center, they could do something even worse to a regional newspaper, and that was why she wanted me to move back to Philadelphia with her."

"Wouldn't a newspaper there be in just as much danger?"

"Yes, especially national newspapers. But that wasn't her point. She wants me to go back to Philadelphia and find a rich husband so that I wouldn't have to work—and presumably, neither would she." Rose sighed, rubbing her temples. "The crux of the matter is that she was still trying to manipulate me, and worse yet, she was using a national tragedy to do so."

"Unbelievable." Jack shook his head. "There's always someone who tries to take advantage of situations like this, but to use it to manipulate your own daughter…what did you say to her?"

"I told her to find her own rich husband, and we exchanged some unpleasant words. I told her to leave, or I would call security. She finally left, but not before saying that we wouldn't meet again." She looked up at Jack, her eyes sad. "I know that she's manipulative, and I don't often want to see her, but she is my mother, and it looks like this time she's out of my life permanently. To not see me again was her decision."

"Rose…" Jack hugged her, holding her close. "I don't know what to say. Maybe someday you can try to re-establish contact with her…"

"Maybe." Rose leaned against him, comforted by his presence. "Maybe it's better that she and I not see each other again. We never do anything but fight, anyway."

Jack stroked her long red hair, not sure how to comfort her. It had been a trying day for everyone, but most of all for Rose.

After a few minutes, he asked her, "How would you like me to make you dinner? I've already started it for myself, but I can make more. You can just relax until it's ready."

Rose looked up at him, half-smiling. "Sure. I'd like to help, though. I need something to help me take my mind off of things."

"Okay." Jack got off the couch, helping her to her feet. He paused a moment, giving her a kiss. "It'll get better, Rose. Really it will."

Rose smiled sadly at him. "I hope so, Jack. I really hope so."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Saturday, September 15, 2001

"This is nice." Rose looked around the four-star restaurant with delight. She didn't often go such places, but Jack had called her the night before and asked her to go to dinner with him, telling her that it was something she would need to dress up for.

"I thought you might like it when I made the reservations." Jack pulled her chair out for her, seating her comfortably before sitting down across the table from her.

Rose smiled. It was a small, intimate setting, with a view of the bay from their table. Knowing how popular such a restaurant was, she wondered how far in advance Jack had made the reservations.

"When did you make the reservations?" she asked, looking across the small, round table at him.

"Just last week, actually. They had a cancellation, so I was able to get right in." He smiled sheepishly. "I kept forgetting to ask you, though. I'd think about it, but by the time I got a chance to talk to you, it had slipped my mind, until last night."

"Well, I'm glad you remembered." Rose flashed him a pleased smile. "This is really nice."

Jack smiled back, but there was a bit of nervousness in his expression now. "Actually, there was a special reason why I asked you to come here tonight…"

He was interrupted by the arrival of their waiter, bringing their glasses of water. "Good evening. My name is Grant, and I will be your waiter tonight." He set the glasses on the table. "Are you ready to order, or will you need a few more minutes?"

"Oh…uh…" Jack glanced at Rose. "I think we'll need a few more minutes."

"Yes, sir." The waiter moved away, allowing the couple to peruse the menu.

Rose glanced at her menu, then put it down. "You said there was a special reason for you asking me to come here tonight?"

Jack tugged at his collar, as though it were too hot and tight. "Uh…yes…but maybe we should order before we talk about it, so we won't be interrupted."

"All right." Rose gave him a curious look, but turned to her menu just the same.

When the waiter returned a few minutes later, they gave him their orders—lobster for Jack and salmon for Rose. As soon as he had left, Rose turned to Jack, a bit concerned.

"Jack…this is awfully expensive."

He nodded. "I know…but I can afford it—as long as we don't do this too often."

"Do you want me to pay for half?"

Jack shook his head. "No. This is my treat. Like I said…there's a special reason why I asked you to come here tonight."

Rose smiled, nodding to the waiter as he brought a bottle of wine and two glasses. Turning back to Jack, she asked, "What is it?"

"It's…uh…there's something I've been wanting to ask you…" He tugged at his collar again. "Uh…maybe I should pour us some wine first."

"Jack…" Rose didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused at his nervous behavior. What could be so important that it made him this nervous? "All right. But then I want to know what it is you want to talk to me about."

Jack laughed a little, easing the tension. After pouring them each a glass of wine, he leaned toward Rose, still unsure of what to say. "I'm doing this all wrong."

"What are you doing wrong? I don't even know what you're trying to do."

"I…well…I was wondering…" He trailed off, still not sure of how to say what he wanted to say.

"Jack, how long have we known each other? Whatever it is, you can ask me."

"All right." He ran a hand through his hair nervously, then reached into his jacket pocket. "Rose, I…" He sighed. "Hell, I'm still not doing this right."

"Jack!" Rose was beginning to laugh now, not knowing what was making him so nervous.

Jack took a deep breath. "Rose, what I'm trying to ask is…" He pulled a small box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. "Rose DeWitt-Bukater, will you marry me?"

Rose's eyes went wide as she looked first at him, then at the ring, then back at him. Finally, a delighted laugh escaped her throat.

"Oh, Jack…yes. Yes, I'll marry you. There's nothing I want more."

Jack slipped the ring onto her finger, and then, uncaring that they were in public, leaned across the table and kissed her with all the love in his heart.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

May 17, 2002

Rose gazed down the aisle of the church in front of her as the next to last of her bridesmaids walked toward the front of the church. The happiest day of her life to date was upon her and she couldn't wait for the moment when the minister pronounced her Mrs. Jack Dawson. Her eyes slid to Jack, who looked spectacular in his wedding finery of a tuxedo. She loved him so much. She couldn't imagine standing where she was looking at any other man and she didn't want to. She and Jack were meant for each other and she would go to her grave believing that.

The knowledge that the beginning chords of the bridal march would be floating through the air soon brought her out of her reverie and back to what was in front of her. Her future with Jack. Just as she was about to step forward, she heard her name and turned around.

To come face to face with her mother. "Mother?"

"I don't want to miss the happiest day in my only daughter's life." She paused. "I'm sorry, Rose. Really I am. You love Jack a lot and I'm sorry for trying to ruin your relationship and control your life. Can you ever forgive me?"

Rose looked at her mother and smiled just as the bridal march began. "If you walk me down the aisle and give me away."

Ruth smiled. "I'd be more than honored," she said as mother and daughter linked arms and walked toward the front of the church.

*****

Jack and Rose sat in a quiet corner, holding hands, for a temporary escape from all the brouhaha in the adjoining room.

"I can hardly believe this day is almost over," Rose said quietly.

"Yeah, me too," Jack replied. "But it's been way worth it." He turned and looked at Rose. "I love you, Rose. So very much. Please don't ever forget it."

She squeezed his hand and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you, too. Forever and ever, amen."

He smiled and went to kiss her again, but was interrupted by someone poking their head through the door.

"There you two are! We were wondering were you ran off to. Your presence is called for."

They stood up and walked toward the door. Rose couldn't help but think that if she hadn't happened upon Jack in that airplane almost a year ago, she wouldn't be here right now. She smiled as she and her new husband walked back into the crowded banquet room, to be met by a host of cheers. It was all by chance; a love by chance.

The End.


End file.
